


Beginning, Middle, End

by Melanie_Athene



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: Three loosely connected drabbles, three points of view.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [woone5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/woone5/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's POV

In the beginning God created the heavens and the earth... and I was there. With my brothers and sisters I bore witness to the birth of All. Our voices rose in harmony, praising His glory, celebrating the miracle that was Life. 

I watched through countless ages as the world changed and grew, never once questioning my Father’s plans for Mankind. Ever the good soldier, I went to Hell at His bidding.

And there I met a soul which burned so bright it incinerated all I thought I knew.

The day that I met you, Dean. That was my true beginning.


	2. Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's POV

My brother’s been acting strangely, and I think an angel is to blame. Their staring matches are getting longer – and they were damned long to begin with. Dean hasn’t so much as glanced at a woman in months, and I’ve never seen Cas smile as often or as broadly as he does now. Dean looks happy too... actually at peace with himself.

Yeah, something has definitely happened between those two — or is about to happen. I’m not sure which, but it’s high time they resolved their issues.

I’m tired of getting caught in the middle of their epic love story.


	3. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's POV

You entered my life with the force of a hurricane. You turned everything I knew upside down and inside out. 

My feelings have changed over the years. I’ve hated you, liked you, loved you. 

And, now, I’m in love with you.

You say you love me too. And that’s good. That’s a fine start, but it’s not where the story ends. I want it all, Cas. I want the happily ever after. I want the white picket fence. I want me in the kitchen baking pies, you in the garden tending to your bees.

I hope you want that too.


End file.
